Sun
by Volturi-Love
Summary: Marcus finds Didyme in the most random of places, and he's not sure if she's real or not. After all, she's been dead for over 2000 years. Just an idea i got from Breaking Dawn. No longer Oneshot. R&R, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sun

Aro, Caius, and I were 'conferring'. What that meant, was that Caius was arguing with Aro, and I simply gave my thoughts on how stupid this whole meeting was. Just let the child, Renesmee, live. If any problem should arise, then we could come back later, why complicate things? Simplicity…

Caius had finally shut up, after casting his hateful vote. Aro seemed a bit torn, but he waited for me to cast my own vote. I took a lazy breath and spoke in a dead monotone. Most of the Cullen's, their friends, and even some of the Guard looked surprised that I spoke. Even more surprising, was that I spoke in the Cullen's favor.

Aro was now prattling about how he had to make the deciding vote and I immediately tuned out his, and every other, voice. I returned to my thoughts of Didyme.

_"Marcus, I love you." Didyme's soft, sweet, bell-like voice clouded my thoughts, and echoed in my ears. She would tell me this on an almost daily basis, and every time it had the same effect on me. My breathing, although it was fake, would stop and my eyes would simply lock on her face. That beautiful face, that no matter how much I tried to memorize would always have a new (beautiful) expression that would make me all confused again._

_"I love you too," I whispered in her ear, even though I was at least a minute late in saying it. She smiled and kissed me, her own black hair tangling in my own and again, I tried to capture this feeling of complete contentment in my mind. She momentarily pulled away and gazed into my eyes, concentrating every single one of my thoughts on her. _

_"What are you thinking about?" she asked, slightly smiling. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her smile shone more brightly than the sun and it made me actually feel…warm. Yes, she was my sun._

_"I'm thinking about how sometimes I don't think you're real," I admitted, looking away, and then quickly looking back so as not to miss her smile. How many times does one find an angel walking the Earth?_

_"Marcus, my love, I am _very_ real." Somehow, after that statement, we ended up tangled in the sheets of my bed until morning._

I was probably nauseating Edward with my thoughts; it almost made me smile, but my features resisted the movement. Whilst thinking of my grossing Edward out, he suddenly spoke.

"Yes!" he exulted. I wondered what about my thoughts would make him happy; he had the fairytale ending that I never had, it put me on the borderline between hating him, or wanting to protect him, his wife and their…child

Aro was intrigued, well that was a mild way to put it. Aro had insatiable curiosity and the whole Renesmee case, as well as Bella and Edward themselves made Aro more curious. I, rather out of boredom or subdued interest, looked up to see what was causing the commotion. The first thing I saw was the entering company's relationships, and then the members of the company themselves.

Heading the group was a small vampire, Alice, who had visited Volterra, along with Edward and Bella. By the intensity of her relationship with a tall blond, I assumed he was her mate. Behind them came an exotic looking female vampire, who led a male…a male who was not human, but not vampire either. That complicated things for Aro, but immediately my attention turned to the golden eyed, black haired beauty, that was at the back of the group.

My breath stopped, and the apathetic façade that I always wore dropped. It couldn't be, but I knew I was not mistaken, for at the back of the group was Didyme, my Didyme. I closed my eyes, which vampire on the other side _dare_ create the illusion of my love and think they would get away with it? My eyes flew open and I let out a hiss before I began to walk forward, shaking from fury.

I had killed a great deal of vampires, some even members of the Guard, for mentioning her name, but to make an illusion of her… I would make this foolish illusionist vampire pay! But which one, which one of the many vampires assembled with the Cullens was creating the illusion?

I was now in the middle of the clearing, between my own family and Carlisle's ready to attack and kill anyone and anything without a second thought.

"Marcus," Aro tried to call me back, but I was beyond listening to reason. With one quick glance I found what he was looking at; tracing his stare to Didyme. I heard Felix let out a small growl to tell all the other vampires that the new female was his plaything. Felix had not been around when Didyme was alive, very few of the current Guard had, leaving them with no idea who she was.

I whipped around giving Felix, and any other vampire who dared to think of her as theirs, a death glare. Felix looked confused, but knew not to question me, whilst all the other lusty males shrank back in fear. Didyme, or the illusion, ran over to where I was and traced her finger along my cheek.

"Still protective?" she laughed lightly. I caught her wrist as she traced the counters of my face. If she was an illusion I would not be able to feel her. Hope flashed through my mind for the shortest of seconds before I repressed it and tried to think reasonably. My Didyme was dead, she had died a long time ago, and this _could not_ physically be her. I tried to pull away, to numb the pain of seeing her so vividly when she couldn't be real, but she held on, making me stay.

"What are you?" I asked, slightly scared, minimally hopeful, but mostly resigned. She laughed; it was the single most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Why, I'm your wife."

"But—" I stammered, "you _can't_ be."

"It's a very long story, love, and there will be time to explain it all." She freed her wrist from my grasp, and instead intertwined her fingers with my own; her own delicate hand fitting snugly into my own. Everyone, even Aro, was surprised and couldn't seem to understand what was going on. I was partially with them on that sentiment, but was overrun by so many more emotions than they.

"I love you," I whispered involuntarily, not caring that everyone in the clearing heard.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and her all too beautiful smile once again spread across her face. I didn't know what had happened yet, whether she was real or not, but I would take it. I had lived through enough misery to deserve this minute of my own happiness.

My own personal sun had returned, and I felt warm again, like I had a reason to live for.

My eclipse was over.

(A/U: I have had this idea in my head _forever_. That during the Volturi/Cullen confrontation Didyme randomly appears with Alice and is reunited with Marcus, much to the surprise of all. Point is: Marcus needs a little love. I know it's not very well written, but I'm feeling sort of sick so tell me what you think. R&R)


	2. The end of Oneshotedness

This isn't a new chapter, but since you, my amazing readers have wanted me to continue, I decided I will. The things I do for you guys…*sigh*. Jk, I love you all! So, look forward for a new chapter up VERY soon.


	3. Chapter 2

One

After a minute of simply gazing at her face, I remembered exactly where we were, and more importantly, who was watching. I was still unsure what was going on, but I wouldn't waste my chance to spend time with my beloved. You never knew how much you appreciate something until you don't have it; I had learned that lesson the hard way, and I would _never_ make that mistake again.

She was so beautiful…time, or any other contributing force, had not changed that. Her long wavy black hair framed her perfect porcelain face, held in place by her graceful neck that flowed into the rest of her perfect body. She was still shorter than me, though that was not uncommon with me and my brothers; we were all tall.

I wanted one thing at this moment. Her face was slightly tilted upwards, allowing her to look at me, and I would use that to get what I wanted. I smiled ever so slightly, all previous resistance gone, and slowly tilted my head downwards until I was only a few centimeters away. She opened her mouth to say something, but I swiftly stopped her by placing my lips over her own. I could have been in paradise, no one and nothing could ever ruin this moment for me. Everything was perfect.

My body screamed at me to continue kissing my Didyme, but I had long ago mastered controlling myself. I slowly drew away from her and we both turned around to face my family. Everyone was shocked, to say the least, it really would have been quite hilarious if I wasn't focused on something else.

Aro was the first to come out of shock, with Caius in second, then the Cullens and so on.

"Sister," Aro whispered, a bewildered and terrified expression plastered on his face. He quickly tried to compose himself, and really didn't succeed.

"You are no family of mine," she hissed, glaring at him in a way that would make Jane envious. I wondered what brought the animosity between them; they were very close back in the old days and if they ever seriously fought it was just uncharacteristic.

Didyme gently tugged at my hand, signaling she wanted to leave. I had already decided, then and now, that wherever she went, I would follow.

"I'm leaving, Aro," I said evenly," don't send Demetri, or anyone else, to come looking for me. I don't want to be part of the Volturi." I didn't tack on the: _I never did want to_. I unfastened the clasp that held my cloak in place and swiftly took it off. I glided over to where the small fire that remained of Irina burned, and dropped the heavy velvet cape into it. There were a few gasps from both sides, and I found it actually quite entertaining.

I remembered then that without my cape, I was in direct sunlight. I mean, the robes really were more for show than protection, but I had forgotten about the latter. I wondered if Caius would accuse me for exposing our species, after all I was sparkling a lot; with time, our skin…changed. It looked more papery, and thin, not to mention more reactant to sunlight. I glittered brilliantly, no, I am not self-centered, but I hadn't seen my skin sparkle in a very long time, and I had forgotten what it felt like.

"Didyme, Love, let's go," I called softly to my goddess. She smiled again, and gracefully came to stand beside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as we walked out of the clearing.

"Away from here, and definitely from Italy," I said, saying the only thing I was sure of. "What do you think about Switzerland, or maybe Canada?"

"Neutral countries?" she asked, slightly intrigued.

"I never want to have to choose sides again," I sighed. I knew Aro heard it, and I knew he would know what I meant.

"Switzerland is pretty," Didyme murmured, "It's just so small."

"I'll go wherever you want," I reassured her.

"I'm counting on that," she laughed, and I momentarily forgot everything as I watched her angelic face and body make a sound that would put angel's singing to shame. We began to run then, holding hands, while I let her guide me to some unknown destination.

I was practically flying in my ecstasy of being with her once again. Time meant nothing in my quest to stay with my Didyme forever, but the mystery of her death and return still mystified me, not that I was about to confront her about it. As long as she was near, I was happy.

Suddenly she stopped, and slowly turned around to face me. She narrowed her eyes and an undecipherable expression crossed her face before she pushed me up against a tree. Oh, she was trying to seduce me; she wore a seductive expression…I would have laughed except I was completely captivated. I hadn't been seduced by a woman in such a long time.

"I missed you," she murmured, "you have no idea what it was like to not be able to go to you. And, to watch you suffer for so many millennia," she shook her head, "forgive me, please."

"You're not at fault," I gently kissed her forehead, "but knowing you, you'll beg my forgiveness anyway, I forgive you."

"You know me so well," she breathed.

"No amount of time could change that," I reassured her.

"Good," she murmured and took off running again. It was a delicate game; her always taking off, me always chasing her, but I enjoyed it, I didn't care who won the game because either way we would end up together.

We ran up north to Canada, and soon we were surrounded by nothing but green blue and white. The pines opened and closed into a clearing where soft snow carpeted the frozen ground. The sky was clear and the lightest shade of blue one could possibly imagine; yet there was no sun. I knew it must be cold, though the temperature didn't bother us in the least, however, I wondered if perhaps I could use it as an excuse to put my arms around her. Hell, I did it anyway and threw the excuse out the window.

"So Marcus, would you like to hear my story?" she asked softly, almost as if she was afraid. I kissed her forehead and she knew that meant yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect

She took a deep breath, but began with a question. "You remember that we were planning on leaving and going to live off on our own, right?" I nodded,

"Of course, I remember everything leading up to…" I couldn't bring myself to speak of her death even though she was standing before me.

"Now, I trust you remember what my talent is as well," she said.

"Happiness," As I said the word I could feel her happiness take hold in me.

"Exactly." Her voice grew cold and she had a far off look in her eyes. "It's obvious that your talent is much more useful than my talent. Especially obvious to the one that created us both, the one the Volturi is practically founded from: Aro. You know Aro loves power, it's his obsession, and he will do whatever it takes to achieve it. In order to achieve control he needed talents, gifts, special vampires so that he would win whatever obstacle in his way easily. For him, during our time, it was the Romanian's that ruled our secret world. They were strong, and he knew he would need every last talent he could get; the more potent and useful, the better.

"Now, compare the gift of being able to induce happiness to the ability to see relationships and which one wins?" she asked. I was starting to see things more clearly, but I realized I _didn't want_ to, it was painful, but also so…obvious that I felt so stupid for not seeing it back then,

"Relationships." My voice was empty.

"Correct," she sighed, "Aro thought so too. So, if two talented vampires are leaving your coven, and you want their talents, how are you going to possibly make the more important stay?"

I knew what she was saying but she was his sister and I said as much.

"Aro wasn't looking at me as if I was his sister; he never looks at anyone as family. Everyone is all just pieces on a game board, like chess. Some pieces are more valuable than others." She looked down slightly before taking another breath and speaking again. "You were more valuable than me and he decided you were the one that was worth more to stay. The only way to make you stay, since we were leaving, was that I be removed from the picture. So I was killed, well, that's what the intention was."

"Who did it?" I hissed, "who tried to harm you?" She hesitated slightly before she whispered his name.

"Aro." The name rang through my ears but I did not comprehend. How dare that…monster call me his 'brother' all these years knowing what he had done. "But listen to the rest of the story Marcus."

Her words seemed to cool down the flame of anger that was one degree from igniting a wildfire within me. "So, Aro took me to a remote place one day, explained to me why he _had_ to kill me, and then proceeded to attack me." She smiled wryly now, and I couldn't possibly understand why since she was talking about her death! "Now, my talent of happiness served me well. I projected so much happiness to Aro, so much that he became delusional. He saw what he wanted to see, so according to him he killed me and everything went according to plan, while I really escaped."

"Looks like he was mistaken about the potency of your talent," I said dryly.

"That's what I was just thinking," she agreed. "And, after my supposed 'death' I don't think I have to tell you what happened. Now, for the reason I didn't come earlier.

" For the first hundred years I lived in fear I never came out, I moved far away and only came out to eat, which even then was rare. After that I was cautious when I went out; I never knew if Aro had figured out I had really survived. Then, after I was more comfortable coming out, one of Aro's spies saw me and must have reported it to Aro or something because from one day to the next the defense perimeter around the castle was strengthened and more spies were sent out. I went into hiding again until Aro seemed convinced that the spy must have been confused or something and that it wasn't really me. Those were the first 1,000 years since my 'death'."

"I doubt I have to tell you what I did," I said, a bit embarrassed at my apathy for the past 2,000 years.

"No," she laughed, her black curls bobbing up and down. "I tried to watch out for you as much as I could but I was limited and it was hard to find willing vampires that would try to help me. Alistair was one, and he always lives in constant fear of the Volturi finding out he helped me as well as a few other rebels. Well anyways, to make a long story short, I was spotted again and this time Aro sent Demetri after me. My salvation was that since Demetri traces by tenor of mind, if you change how you think and he doesn't witness the change then how he traces is flawed; if it weren't for that I would have been found captured, and probably killed a long time ago."

Didyme had lived the past 2,000 years in hell and I hadn't had a clue, nor tried to find any that my love was still alive. I felt horribly guilty, and my emotions must have been displayed on my face.

"Marcus Volturi," she said sternly, "if you even _think_ that this was your fault I swear I will slap you."

"Then you should slap me," I admitted, smiling. She scowled and raised her hand as if to strike me, but instead wrapped it around my neck, pulling my head down and kissed me; it was definitely better than a slap. Time hadn't changed this perfect moment; her lips were still soft against mine and as soft as this kiss was, there was so much passion and remembrance behind it. As softly as the kiss began, it ended, but it left us both wanting more; it felt impossibly good to know that we would the rest of forever to fulfill our passion. I still, however, was furious at Aro for what he had done, or what he had planned to do.

"Forget it," Didyme said deathly serious.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"You forget that I know you very well," she explained, "you're…part of me; I can tell when you're going to do something stupid."

"I don't think killing Aro is stupid," I said.

"It's not," she agreed, "but I think you know what the chances of you actually succeeding are. So _trying_ to, would be stupid."

"You're right," I sighed and took her hand in mine. We began to walk north in silence as snow gently fell, blanketing everything in white making everything so peaceful, so right, and with Didyme by my side, so perfect.

THE END


End file.
